forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darsson Spellmaker
| alt_spelling = | titles = | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Ravens Bluff on the Dragon Reach | formerhomes = Halruaa | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Halruaan | occupation = Researcher | age = late 40s in 1367 DR | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Dar Malson, Kitta Doroff | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Darsson Spellmaker, known commonly as Darsson, was a renowned Halruaan wizard who specialized in researching new and wondrous spells. Personality Darsson was a quiet individual who preferred to spend his time researching new spells as opposed to associating with others. Though he often came across as gruff in public sitations, Darsson was quite warm when he was alone with others. Due to painful circumstances of his past, he was very selective of those he considered trustworthy. Description As of 1367 DR, Darsson was in his late 40s. His distinguished features included jet-black hair that was grey at the temples and blue eyes. Contrary to many wizards, Darsson hated wearing robes. Instead he preferred custom clothing that included plenty of pockets and pouches to accommodate his spell components. He always carried several daggers and a nice assortment of wands. Activities Darsson despised illusion and necromancy magic, and rarely used spells from these schools. His hatred of necromancy was centered around the lich Kyristan, who he believed had a part in the death of his father. He was credited with inventing the spell Darsson's fiery furnace , and kept a tome detailing magical rings and wands. Darsson blamed the nation of Halruaa, and its people, for his parent's death. This arose because of their intolerance toward radical magical research. To rebel against this belief Darsson spent most of his time researching new spells that would benefit others. History The person known later as Darsson Spellmaker was actually born to Dar Malson and Kitta Doroff in Halruaa with the name Sen Darsson. He was orphaned when several Halruaan mages confronted his father regarding forbidden research. The ensuing battle left his father and mother dead and Sen in the care of one of the mages, a woman named Fodas. When Sen was thirteen years old his adoptive mother told him who his parents actually were and how they died. After studying his legacy, at the age of twenty, Sen changed his name to "Darsson" to honor his father. He left Halruaa forever at about that same time and moved to Ravens Bluff to continue his magical research. Darsson was an avid researcher of lost spells after leaving Halruaa and considered himself somewhat of an archaeologist of magic. His passion for creating or recreating forgotten spells led to the residents of Ravens Bluff giving him the nickname "Spellmaker". Possessions Though he owned many magic items, Darsson was known to carry a cloak of protection +5, a ring of magic detection, a ring of fire resistance, a wand of fire, and a wand of paralyzation. Appendix References Category:Wizards Category:Halruaans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Halruaa Category:Inhabitants of the Shining South Category:Inhabitants of South Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants